


A First Time For Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ending with a little snippet, there was a little teaser into the happy married life of Shiro and Curtis. But what about the awkward, happy, sad, loving moments that all led to that day at the alter? Let's talk about Curtashi First's shall we?CURTASHI Week of FirstsMay 6th – May 12th6th: First Meeting7th: First Date8th: First Kiss9th: First Fight10th: First Holiday11th: First Night Together12th: Free Day





	1. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off Curtashi Week, Shiro reminisces about his first time meeting Curtis over the past.

Shiro was wandering the halls of the Atlas, restless and unable to sleep. He headed off to the common room after grabbing a cup of coffee to head start some work; always the overworking leader. But with a swoosh of the door, his eyes found focus on something he wasn’t expecting to find. The Atlas Communications Officer – Curtis – was laid out sleeping on the couch, a blanket much too small for his frame, draped over him. Shiro stifled a minor laugh and contented with a slight smirk at the sight. He’d wished he could pass out and sleep as peacefully as he looked there. Shiro walked forward, and passed the couch, coming to a standstill in front of the large viewing window. Slowly but surely, they passed many glowing stars and planets, each one different from the last. There was no telling what else was out there; the Paladins had really only reached a portion of the universe during their travels… Shiro zoned out, placing his consciousness far beyond the Atlas common room, before he turned around to steal another glance at Curtis…

He remembered the first time he’d seen him, many years ago.

_Passing hurriedly through the halls, nearly late for one of his simulations, he bumped into another person walking down the corridor of the Garrison. Books and papers had scattered aimlessly around the floor, every which way. Shiro cringed at his lack of tact and observation; that was no way to be a good pilot. Patience yields focus after all. So, despite being short on time, he quickly started grabbing the fallen materials in attempt to make a comeback from his failure. A few papers and a book in hand he quickly looked up:_

_“I’m really sorry!... I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you alright?”_

_A pair of bright, deep blue eyes connected with his light gray ones._

_“I’m alright”, he said with a slight smile._

_Shiro grabbed a few more things behind and to the side of him before reaching his arms out to hand over the stack._

_“I really am sorry! I’m in a bit of a rush but I’m glad you’re alright.”_

_And with that Shiro was late, by 5 minutes, for the first time ever. Luckily, he got off with a minor glare from Commander Iverson and jumped right into the simulation after the run down and equipping his uniform._

__Shiro wondered whether Curtis even remembered that encounter… It was certainly haphazard; Shiro didn’t even state his name, year, or position. He generally didn’t know about the students outside of his piloting classes and the usual simulation team he was in. So, he was glad to know years later, he hadn’t slipped up on a missed salute to an elder cadet when he found Curtis once again: this time appointed to be a part of his crew on the Atlas…_ _

____

_There were many faces in the board room at the Garrison – some new and some old – all huddled in after their return from the reaches of outer space. Shiro was attending the next debriefing about what Pidge had discovered from Sendak’s memories. Keith was on his right – his brand-new arm’s right – and Hunk was seated on his left. But right across conference table, in the matching seat from him, was a face he hadn’t seen since his long, past Cadet days. There was that caramel tone and those bright blue eyes packed into a lithe figure. He’d really grown into himself, if Shiro had remembered correctly… he’d been through quite the journey in space after all. He wasn’t truly sure where most of his memoires lie, being so focused on the now and the huge task ahead of them. But when the meeting ended, Shiro rose from his seat and once again fumbled his way into the presence of this Garrison member. He’d flown his new arm right into his back, and this time was quick to apologize._  


_“Sorry… Brand new arm and all… I’m still not familiar with its movements and quirks yet I guess,” he said through an upturned smile, displaying his slight embarrassment over the minor infarction he just committed. ___

____

____

_And once again, like de ja vu, those blue irises met his gaze and he said “It’s alright, Officer Shirogane. Not everyday someone gets a new, high-tech robot arm.” ___

____

____

_Shiro managed a slight chuckle and answered back “I suppose not. Commander…?” ___

____

____

_“Commander Shamoun… But Curtis is fine too.” ___

____

____

_And as they left the room, his was once again given a warm smile before they parted ways, heading in opposite directions with their new tasks. ___

____

__

____

_____ _

_____ _

____Here they were though, flying the ship they weren’t sure would ever make it airborne, on their way to find the final piece of the puzzle that needed to be solved: Honerva. They made it through Sendak, through the Robeast, and through all the aftermath. Finally, out in space, heading off to their final task. But the view outside was a fragile one; if they didn’t defeat the threat that held the universe captive, then these beautiful stars and planets wouldn’t be such a peaceful scene beyond the glass. Shiro glance down again at Curtis, who’d shifted a bit now and was hanging over the edge. He didn’t want to disturb him and concluded with moving the small blanket back over him, empty coffee cup in hand, and walked quietly out through the sliding doors. He’d let him sleep peacefully for now… he just hoped that he could lead them all through this victory… and that the warm cadet in that common room would find peaceful sleep again after all of this was over._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So jumping into the world of fan fiction, I was presented with the preface of a week of firsts for Curtashi. So here is Day 1, short and a little late with crazy finals cramming my days with studying, but here's to catching up and having some creative liberty with our Space Dad and his bae. Cheers to Curtashi Week of Firsts!


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro scores his first date with the man he'd been hopelessly pining after... and he didn't even know it.

Shiro found himself staring at the caramel beauty, that was appointed as the Atlas’s Communications Officer. 

Those blue eyes were cuffing his heart to Curtis and his own steel gaze followed him around the command deck. He was hot when he gave commands over the intercom. Hell, who was Shiro kidding, he was sexy just walking from one station to the next to switch coms boards. But besides the unconscious stares he managed to give him, covered up by the chaos of so many moving parts in the command deck, Shiro had never spoken to Curtis more than a few times off duty. He wanted to, for sure. But it never felt like the right time. It wasn’t the right time to try, he would tell himself, trying to steel his resolve; he should focus on piloting the Atlas. On commanding his team and the Paladins… On saving the universe… 

All of the sudden he was draw out of his day dreams and into yet another galactic battle. It was chaotic and everything around him started moving into place for proper execution of commands. 

“Voltron, do you have a visual?!” 

Shiro broadcasted out to the Paladins piloted the now formed Voltron, soaring around the IGF Atlas on the local planet they were inspecting. What they found was not what they were quite prepared for.

Keith spoke up from the receiving end: “No visual yet, were heading in to get a closer look. Stand by!” 

Shiro kept a watchful eye on the screens and the dusty panorama that was the view from the Command center to the outside terrain. Seconds felt like hours till a response came back; not a com response, a visual response. Voltron had appeared through the hazy cloud cover, sword at the ready, combatting what looked to be wild combination of a giant squid and a jelly fish. 

“Can we get a visual?! Send out a scan!” Shiro spoke clearly from his post. 

“Roger! Scanning for biometrics now… Visual acquired!” Curtis had pulled up what looked to be an x-ray scan of the intergalactic creature. It was nearly the size of the Atlas. Something that large, and in the poor visibility, called for forming Atlas’s fighting form. Shiro took charge and immediately began preparations. 

“Atlas crew prepare for transformation! 30 second countdown begin!”

It was all uphill from there and things escalated. Time escaped them all and somehow night had gone through to the morning. By the looks on the crew’s faces, everyone had been shot from that taxing fight. So, he appointed them all to get some much-needed rest in order to carry out operations safely and efficiently. Meanwhile, he found himself in the mess hall, pouring himself a nice piping wakeup call into the largest black mug he could find. He expected to be the only one but when he sat down at one of the tables, someone else had taken the spot in front of him. 

“Sir with all due respect,” Veronica let out a light laugh, “You have the looks of someone in need of some major rest too, maybe even more than the rest of us.”

Shiro let out a sigh. Leave it to Veronica to really hit the mark on the head.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said with a look down into his cup as he swirled it with the slight turn of his wrist. 

A grin adorned her face before she spoke:

“Why don’t you relax and join Curtis in the common room? He headed that way just now.”

Shiro was glad he’d paused on drinking his coffee when he nearly sputtered at Veronica’s suggestion.

“Oh, come on Shiro. You were nearly burning holes through the man with your gazes earlier. And no, they were not subtle.” She said as he shot him down before he got one word out of his open mouth to attempt to cover his actions up. 

Shiro ran his free hand through his hair and sighed again… he’d been doing that a lot lately he realized. 

“Was it really that bad?... Actually, don’t answer that. I just can’t stop looking at him. There’s just… I don’t know… something about him.” 

Veronica sighed right back and rose from the table and met him on the other side. With a gentle nudge, she got him standing and met her index finger with his chest. She stared at him confidently and Shiro was staring back minorly confused. 

“You two are a real lost cause you know? Can’t do anything without me. Here.” She walked over to the cafeteria dispensary and came back with a covered coffee cup. “He like’s mochas, and most gentle sweet things. (Like you, she mumbled). Bring this to him. And don’t come back, or I swear!...” Veronica was pushing him down and out of the mess hall, only gently enough that his and Curtis’s coffee wouldn’t slosh over the edge. 

He finally complied and headed down to the Atlas common room and found Curtis, sitting in front of the wide viewing mirror of the planet below, gazing out at the scene. He’d turned around when the door shut, and his eyes met Shiro’s. Damn those gorgeous, blue eyes. Those ocean blues would be the death of him. Shiro tilted his head and gave a bit of an awkward smile and greeting.

“Um, I uh, brought you some coffee. A mocha.” Shiro held out what felt like a peace treaty to his awful awkwardness he was experiencing. 

Curtis reached out, and gently grabbed the coffee cup out from Shiro’s flesh arm. His fingers brushed over Shiro’s and he could feel his breath hitch slightly. He was startled even more when he heard Curtis begin to laugh:

“You know, if Veronica put you up to this you don’t have to put up with it. Really.” He shot him the most gorgeous smile. _God, Shiro was trapped now, really a goner._

“Well she did slip me a tip on the mocha. But I suppose… my feet took me here of my own accord…” Shiro managed with a slight blush he hoped the dim lights of the room hid from view. He instantly knew it wasn’t hidden when he looked up to find Curtis adorned in his own blush from cheek to cheek. 

“Oh.” Curtis looked up at Shiro but when their eyes met, he turned his shyness towards his feet. He started to sway, almost an alternative to nervous pacing, and Shiro found it cute yet he wanted to soothe that worry of his. 

“So, you like the stars? There’s a better place on the atlas to view them from… if you’d like to see it? Kind of a secret escape. Helps me wind down and clear my mind.”

He smiled and held a calm hand out, which held the incredible excitement he felt at finally spending some time with the his eyes couldn’t stop following lately; like getting a stronger taste of something you’d only had the chance to gaze at from afar, now finally in the palm of his hand. 

Curtis waited in silence, before taking his hand and nodding. Shiro grasped his hand a little tighter, for fear he might let go too soon, and led him out the door. Two hands intertwined and two hands holding steaming cups of coffee, he led them around a few corners to and instead of heading towards the front of the ship, he walked deeper into the maze of the atlas to the back of the ship. It was finally in front of two large, double doors that Shiro came to a halt. He took out a command key from his back pocket – reluctant to let go of Curtis’s hand after becoming all to use to the warmth shared between their palms – and swiped it in front of the keypad. It was a room he’d only discovered lately but he had no qualms about sharing his little secret with the man following close behind him. He took his hand again, without even thinking this time, and led Curtis into the dark room. But it was only dark for a moment, for when they walked further in, they were basked in starlight, shining overhead through a glass ceiling. It was a kind of observation room, and he assumed it was made for the task of cataloguing planets and stars as they passed through several other solar systems. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the most precious gasp and a smile that filled him to the brim. _Score one for Shirogane._ Curtis appeared to be enamored by the sight, just as much as Shiro had been when he stumbled upon this room one sleepless night. 

“Beautiful right?” Shiro said as he looked at Curtis warmly. 

“Even more than that. This place is wonderful; you can see everything so clearly in here!” 

Curtis walked forward, but didn’t let go of his hand, and so he followed him around the room as he gazed up through the view like a child with a new toy, walking in a large circle.

“There’s one more thing,” Shiro said, “Wait here, just one second.” 

And with that, he set his coffee down on a nearby desk, and walked to one of the walls. He opened a digital hologram screen and typed a few keys into before the sound of whirring filled the room. The lower walls were retracting and the whole room was now one giant, glass bubble to view the reaches of outer space. He walked back to a Curtis whose mouth was wide open and eyes were gleaming. 

“Okay. ‘This’ is amazing.” He smiled but then he added, “Thank you. For bringing me here… and showing me this place.”

“Of course,” He smiled back. 

Shiro had never been more relaxed, and everything from before just melted off his shoulders talking and being with Curtis. It wasn’t even the room, as calming as it normally was for him. They found a place on the floor and sat down to view the world as it passed ever so slowly by, simply drinking coffee and finding stillness in each other. At some point, empty coffee cups found their way off to the side, and they laid down on their backs looking up. It was some of the best star gazing Shiro had ever experienced. 

There came a time when they both got up and decided to get some real sleep, now finally able to do so after relaxing. Shiro closed the view back up and met Curtis out in the hallway. He walked back with him to the rooms and found himself looking back at Curtis in front of his bedroom door. Curtis swiped the door open and looked back at Shiro but not without adding,

“Thanks… for the date. I really enjoyed it.” 

_Date!? Shiro really had scored!_ But he wouldn’t let this chance slip by him, and he replied back.

“I did too. We’ll have to do this more. The dates… I mean.” Shiro swallowed and he was most certainly blushing but didn’t regret his reply one bit. Especially not when Curtis smiled back, a genuine wide smile, and agreed. Shiro was in the clouds, feeling like each step back to his room had him floating. He’d finally scored the first date, and it went really, really well. So much for sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted it to be subtle and sweet, and this is what kind of sputtered out with fingers hit the keys. I hope it reads as enjoyable as it was to write! Thank you for all the sweet comments too! On to chapter 3, and this one should be a treat. ;)


	3. Day Three: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when things go oh so right? The night might just end with the most perfect first kiss, from the most perfect boyfriend.

After opening up a hailing frequency on the nearby planet, and a very tiresome discussion with the leader of the planet, they set a course for Clear Day Celebrations on planet Drazan. They were to provide security… and enjoy the celebrations provided. Somewhere along the way, Shiro had found himself set up in the arm-wrestling competition. No way was he about to lose face for being “an old-timer”. One by one, he took down each of his opponents, and the crowd’s reactions revved him further.

Until lastly, he came face to face with an old acquaintance: The Warden. He was staring him down, atmosphere around him full of intimidation, their arms now interlocked ready for a show down. The exchanged glares and irritations, till the air cleared into an awkward pause. The Warden spoke finally:

“Look, I know I did some bad things. The truth is, I thought you guys ruined my life, but, really, you saved me. After I stopped working for the Galra, I was at a low point. But then I found arm wrestling, and it helped me realize what’s most important in my life.”

Shiro’s gaze found his way to the large purple alien, tail wagging, at the praise of her owner. It was the Yupper from Beta Traz – Laika – calmly sitting hunched over, waiting. Apparently, The Warden’s most important thing was her, but Shiro was glad he’d had a change of heart, even though he was a bit surprised. The Warden concluded his pep speech and signaled he was ready to begin the match. The ref gestured for them to begin and the struggle to hold him off began. Shiro held his ground, refusing to back off, breathing a bit faster now. The strength of The Warden was higher than all of his opponents he’d defeated throughout the night beforehand. He pushed, and his opponent pushed back, moving his arm backwards just a little. Then, in a slight of desperation, Shiro looked out to the crowd, and his eyes landed on his fellow paladins, and even Coran was there. There they were, cheering him on, so how could he possibly let them down? He found just a little more strength. But just before focusing solely on the match, his gaze landed on just one other person. There he was, standing in the crowd, cheering out his name and praise, pushing Shiro to the win. His supportive and gorgeous boyfriend had found his way to watch him win the match. Yeah, his boyfriend; he was definitely proud of that. So now there was no quiznaking way Shiro was going to lose this match, not in ten-thousand years. With a few more huffs, and a final surge of strength, Shiro crushed The Warden’s arm down the table with a striking win. He’d done it. He’d won the whole tournament and became the new Arm-Wrestling Champion.

But before he knew it, he’d been surrounded by Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, and lifted high into the air in a victory celebration. The gold wining arm brace found its way to his left forearm, thanks to The Warden, along even with some praise. But even within the hype of the win, his eyes began to search the crowd. He looked left, then right, then attempted a glance behind him…nothing. Disappointment filled his heart when he couldn’t locate Curtis among those around him. He was certainly proud and excited, but he wanted to share in the moment with Curt. Finally, he was set down, the paladins beginning to calm down, and they all headed back to the Atlas and the Lions. But as they made their way out of the tent, a sudden arm reached out and pulled him back against the cloth. With a bit of surprise and a small catch of breath, he looked up to find the person he’d been searching for. There he was, blue eyes shining, a gorgeous smile on his face that made Shiro’s heart turn to mush. All Shiro could do was smile back, and as he found his footing, he pulled them closer. Shiro made a small initiative to lean his face in closer to Curtis’s but what happened next had surprised him. He full well intended to kiss him, but he was trying to give him the option, but instead, Curtis had leaned up and in just a little, to close the gap. Shiro’s eyes widened, and then closed, as he enjoyed the blissful moment. It was better than he could have ever imagined. It was electric, and his lips were so soft. It was pure, it was perfect. It was everything all at once. They even pulled back, but only for just a bit of air, before closing in for one more, like neither of them could get enough. It wasn’t messy but it was heady. It wasn’t slow but it felt like it would last forever. Finally pulling back, Shiro pulled him into a tight hug, completely overjoyed from so many things that went oh-so right tonight. They just found their own little world in each other's arms while the rest of the people flooded out and went their separate ways. Time stopped just for these lovers.

Moments passed and things quieted around them. Curtis spoke into his neck, “Congratulations Shiro”, and he could feel him smiling all over again. It sure was a congratulations, and that kiss was more than a perfect reward; the golden armlet be damned. They pulled back, but their hands found each other, and their fingers interlaced. Hand-in-hand, they boarded the Atlas, and found their way back to their stations. But before they took off, Shiro leaned over and kissed him once more time with a “thank you” before leaving a star struck Curt for his post. He let the crew know, and he knew Curtis had come back from his head space, because he sounded off the command to the rest of the crew through the communications systems. And with the events of that night, and a melancholy crew, they took to the skies. Shiro found his thoughts adrift: _there would definitely be more where that came from. And from now on, kissing would definitely be a common occurrence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter than Chapter 2 but was even more enjoyable. I loved writing a bit bold, adrenaline filled Curtis getting the courage to pull Shiro out of the crowd and have his feelings overflow into a pure kiss. They are so sweet and I could image both a little awkward. But when one gets just the right push, things go oh so right for them. But sadly things can't always be perfect, because nobody is, and this will lead to our next chapter: First Fight. But not to worry, fights can work out in loving favor and lead to even stronger feelings. Thank you all for reading this far and sorry for the delayed updates and being late! <3


	4. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know of a relationship that hasn't ever had one fight before. It comes with having differences of opinions and learning to grow and accept a person as your other half. But no one wants to lose right? But even worse, no one wants to have that terrible feeling of loss when you'd do anything to take it all back. And so, our boys have their first fight, and their first big step in finding themselves whole in each other.

Shiro most definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. No. He _literally_ woke up on the other side of this too big bed because last night Curtis had stormed back to his own quarters. It was painful. The bed was empty. Too empty and completely hollow. He awoke cold, and no number of blankets could warm him up. Looking over at the clock, it was only 2:00AM… It had been weeks since he’d been unable to sleep through the whole night. After Curtis had found his way snuggled into Shiro’s room one night, it became a regular thing once he realized he slept soundly for the first time in months. But tonight, it was awful. Walking through the dark, his foot caught a whole lot of nothing, and he mistakenly tried to break his fall with his prosthetic arm. _Bad Idea._ He hit the floor all too quickly with a loud thump. _That would show up tomorrow._ He groaned, and in his frustration, laid there on the ground at the bedside, staring blankly up to the ceiling. 

Okay fine. Maybe he was being stubborn. But there was nothing wrong with that… yeah… damn it. Shiro was so torn. He wanted to hold his ground but… he wanted Curtis back in his arms more than anything. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about the argument they had late, last night. 

_“Takashi? Are you still sorting through those files? Again?”_

_Curtis had walked into his office, only the dim glow of the table side lamp to light the room. He walked over to the wall and switched on a brighter light for the sake of Shiro’s eyes._

_Shiro sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yes Curtis, I am _still_ sorting through these files.” _

__

_  
_

_Shiro had been retracing steps and calculations about past missions and information on Honerva for weeks. They were running out of time and each day they were getting nowhere in finding out where she was or what she was doing. Shiro needed to figure something out and the only way to do that was to look over every scrap of information and every tiny little detail; they didn’t have the luxury to take any chances._

_“You’ve been doing this for weeks. Every morning, noon, and night as of late I find you in here, red eyed, eyes plastered to these stupid pages. You’ve redrawn that white board outline a million times already. You need a break, or you need to ask for help.”_

……

_Shiro snapped._

“I. DON’T. NEED. HELP.” _He said in loud tones as he glared up at Curtis. He was exhausted and frustrated. Didn’t he know that? Couldn’t Curtis understand he was doing this for him? For all of them??_

_“It’s on me, Curtis! If I don’t lead the team, if I can’t command the paladins and the Atlas, then what good am I?!”_

_“You’re good enough for all of us already… And you’ll always be good enough for me.”_

_“That’s not good enough!” He said already in too deep, spiraling out in frustration._

_…Fuck._

_“Oh… I see. Well then. Have a nice night… ALONE.”_

_And with a huff, and a hard slam of the office door, Curtis stormed off down the hall. Once Shiro had regained his since of self, finally in an able state of mind, he stood up from his work station. He compiled the papers, and turned off the light, like every night recently. Although unlike all the other nights, he walked back into a dark and quiet room._

_“Curt?”_

_No answer._

_“Curtis? Love?_

_Silence._

_Shit. He really had lost his cool this time. Curtis had really meant it. And even the warm blanket he snagged from his room, his usual casual pajamas, and bathroom items had been removed from their homes. It was bare and came with a terrible sense of loss. But rather than being sensible, Shiro had thrown off his uniform to replace it with some sweats and a tank top, and hopped into bed, thinking this was ridiculous. It would all be fine…_

Except here he was. Most definitely, not okay. His mouth was acid and he was filled with awful regret. _Why did he have to be so stubborn?_ Feeling terribly awake, and chilled in a way worse than just temperature, he propped himself up and rose off the ground. His feet carried him to the only place he knew as a retreat: the sky deck. Or at least that’s what they had named it. It was the observatory where Shiro had taken them on their first unofficial date. The first little secret they shared together. The place they had made their only escape when days just felt like there was so much being held over their heads. 

With a swipe of the key over the stark black key pad, the door opened. Shiro’s feet carried him into the room as his head hung low. Except when he glanced up, the walls had been retracted into their cover and even the overhead ceiling had been completely opened up. That could only mean one thing… His wonder had been confirmed when he saw a shadowed figure curled up in the middle of the room. A blanket was draped over their shoulders and their head was tilted back as they gazed up at the night sky. It was his favorite blanket… Underneath the person he’d wanted to see more than anything right now: Curtis. He took a few steps forward before the sound of Curtis’s voice filled the quiet room.

“… I hate this… I hate this, Shiro.”

It stung. His tone was icy, and then there was the fact that he wasn’t even comfortable enough to use his first name right now. That was a for sure… Shiro hated this too. The distance and this sickening murk that hung between them. The few feet between them felt like it would take light years to walk. Shiro was stubborn… but he forced himself to let go. 

“…Me too. God Curtis, me too.” He said, stepping right and then left, picking up the pace as he closed the gap between them to drop heavily on the ground behind Curtis. His arms wrapped around his back like clockwork. 

“I’m sorry Curt.” He squeezed a little tighter as his head found its way into the crook of his neck. 

“When will you realize how amazing you really are Shiro?”

“I’m so sorry, Curtis.” 

“When will you realize that you’re not alone in all of this?”

“I’m really sorry.”

“When will you realize… that you have me and that you always will?” 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said for yet another time, sounding almost in pain, before Curtis turned around in his lap and pulled him into his chest while he stood on his knees. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together, only the shine of the starlight bathing them. 

“I accept your apology. But only if… you agree to talk to me. Please just let me help. It kills me to watch do everything on your own. I want to be strong… I want to be strong, _together._ ” 

And then it hit him. Shiro finally had his eyes opened to the one thing he’d been missing. They all had each other, and that was how they were going to win this… 

Shiro nodded… “I promise.” 

He looked up into the diamond gaze above him, “And Curtis?”

“Yes, Takashi?”

He pushed up just a bit into a gentle, feather-light kiss and smiled.

“Thank you.” 

He’d finally had all the answers he needed. All he needed was shift in mindset. But he vowed to never have to find the answers to his problem like this again. A vow to never shut himself off and have a fight like this ever again. 

The two of them relaxed a tension they didn’t consciously realize they were holding, and gradually, a deep tiredness hung over their heads. It looks like neither of them had found peace that night without the other. And so, cuddled up together in their starry retreat, Curtis and Shiro fell asleep under the warmth of their favorite blanket. They were finally whole again. 

...

“I love you Curtis.”

“I love you too, Takashi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this chapter was the hardest one to write so far. It was first off, entirely difficult to even muster the thought, let alone a plot idea, of these two lovlies fighting. The second half of this difficulty, was the pain I felt nearly the entire time writing this. But even as it hurt, the ending and the closeness that resulted was so great to get to. So I apologize for the angst, but I truly hope the ending found you all well. I promise to make up for it! And next chapter is First Holiday and I promise it will be something to look forward to. Thanks for the reads, comments, and kudos, and especially for bearing with this new fan fiction writer. See you for chapter 5!


	5. First Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might be flying through space, but under no condition, was that going to stop them. And so, Shiro and Curtis spend their first Christmas together.

It was just another day on board the Atlas. Time was flying by as the ship soared through the depths of space on their mission. But what Shiro didn’t know is there was little things going on around him that would turn out to be one of the most wonder filled nights of his life thus far.

Shiro hadn’t experienced a Christmas since the day he left Earth for Kerberos… and never came back till that fated day. And of course, everything shot a million miles an hour after he arrived and all the sudden, he was in charge of a team of teenagers with the goal of saving the universe from the evil that was Zarkon. So naturally, today was just another day in the life of Atlas Admiral, and Shiro was seated behind his office desk overlooking some information that came in from the Blade of Marmora last night. He was completely oblivious to the secret holiday preparations his friends were making around halls of his ship. 

~ … ~

Lance was handing out jobs left and right; he stood at the helm of this operation. Allura stood by with a similarly confused Coran, the two wondering just what in the world this “Christmas” even was. Although, the two of them were certainly intrigued by the customs of the people of Earth. Keith, who had been out on a recon mission till last night with Krolia and some other fellow Blades, had been dragged out by his curious mother to help with these interesting decorations and festivities. Krolia was aware of the idea of Christmas, but her and Keith’s father never got the chance to really celebrate one. Especially not on such a large scale like this. Hunk of course, totally up for it and full of motivation, was tucked away in the kitchen baking holiday cookies in enormous batches. Sal had even joined in on the help and took his place as Hunk’s right-hand man. The two of them were switching off between baking and making an extravagant meal for the crew. The new confectionary creations Hunk had discovered, combined with all the basics his mother had taught him, brought all the new other-worldly ingredients into the works of an amazing celebratory meal for tonight. Pidge on the other hand, only on the off-chance of getting Lance to stop bugging her, had procured a type of tree… thing, and had the task of making some form lights and other decorations to spruce up the tree. Everyone was busy; running all over the ship with one thing or another. 

Except for Curtis…

While he may have given the basis for this entire idea – simply because he brought up the topic of Shiro lacking a proper Christmas since god knows when – he felt particularly out of place. He tried to work his way into something but found himself unnecessary in almost every task. Either that or they were little things he finished up with all too quickly. He wanted to help. And more than anything, he wanted to give Shiro the most memorable, happy Christmas ever. He couldn’t imagine the things Shiro had been through… The things that had caused him to lose his holiday spirit… But he was going to bring it back. And every year from now on. Curtis would celebrate the holidays with Shiro, and he would never be alone again. He decided to go and ask around if anyone needed help or another hand in something.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hey, Curtis! What’s up?!” Lance said with a joyful vibe. You could feel the holiday cheer radiating off of him. 

“You have anything I could do to help? I just wondered; you know.” 

“Well we pretty much have everything covered here. All that’s left really is a few decoration things on Pidge’s end and whatever Hunk has left to do in that crazy mess he calls a kitchen… Oh! You’ve got to make sure Shiro doesn’t know what we’re doing. At no cost am I going to let this surprise go kablam.” He gave a finger gun gesture as he spoke the last sentence. 

He was never good at keeping secrets… let alone keeping anything from Shiro… But no. This he could do. It wasn’t lying if you just didn’t tell them everything… right?

No time to think.

“I’m on it,” quickly left the tip of his tongue.

“Great!” Lance clapped his hands together and got back to whatever it was he was hanging up around the main common room. 

Curtis had made himself the key to this operation and it was up to him to make sure Shiro had the best Christmas he’s ever had. He was a combination of nerves: worked up on keeping Shiro out of the loop, and overly excited to spend the evening with the best man to ever walk into his life. 

As if some sort of universal being had decided to try and ruin that for him, Shiro walked around the corner. Curtis fumbled with the door and smoothed out the front of his uniform… _Be cool Curt. You got this. Act normal._

Well Curtis’s normal turned out to be putting his hand behind his head and acting like he’d just seen Shiro walking down the hall.

With a wave he said, “Hey Admiral. Shiro. Takashi.” _Oh, for heaven’s sake._ “How’s your afternoon been going?” _Okay, that was awkward, but he’d somehow managed to cover up his stutter at the end._

“Well actually, I just got some news from the Blade. I was looking it over today when I came across a part that needed clarification. I’m actually out in search of Keith or Krolia. You happen to know their whereabouts? I’m having trouble getting through the coms.” 

_Uh oh. Wait no. Not uh oh. We got this!_

“Oh well I, uh, think I saw the two of them heading to the command deck earlier. Yeah, something about… checking something?”

“Okay, thanks, I’ll try there first then.”

“Good luck with the find… I’ll be sure to send them your way if I locate them!”

“Thanks Curtis,” he said with a smile as he walked down the hall.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Curtis slid back into the room behind him, and walked up to Krolia and Keith.

“Uh Shiro was just here. Looking for you. Well either of you. Something about Blade information? I told him I saw you in the command center… it was the first thing I could think of to send him off our tail.” 

Keith spoke up, “Okay Curtis, thanks… And you did well,” he gave a slight smile in response to Curtis’s noticeably tense shoulders. “We’ll head over there now, then.”

But before Keith’s hand even made it to the door handle, loud footsteps travelled over, and hand pulled him back from the entryway. 

“Wait! Don’t go!” Lance had halted Keith and a small smirk was etched on his face. “We can use this. We can totally use this!”

Curtis tilted his head sideways in confusion. “Use what, exactly?”

“He’s searching for Keith and Krolia right?! Well, we’ll send him on a wild goose chase!”

“Wait Lance. I don’t think that’s a good…” 

Curtis was quickly overturned, “No really, I promise this will work! You’ll keep giving him various rooms to search and send him on a hunt around the Atlas for the afternoon! Once we’ve finished up in here, all we have to do is let you know, and all _you_ have to do is end it by finally telling him the last place you saw them was here. Besides… These two can’t leave now – I still need to Keith to and Krolia to experience the thrill of family tree decorating! Look! Pidge just came in with some twine, lights, and… ornaments? Yeah, ornaments… we’ll make do.” He finalized the discussion with a clap of his hand and pushed Curtis out the door. It opened again rapidly, and Lance stuck his face through the slight crack, “Remember: anywhere but here. Just follow him closely and send him off around the ship until we let you know over radio.”

With that, the atmosphere silenced except for the slight noises from the room behind him, and the other thing left in the hall was a seriously confused Curtis… He really was in for it.

~ … ~ 

Curtis wound up following Shiro and ‘coincidentally’ running into Shiro a few minutes after he searched the command deck. First time around, he pretended to walk down the hall, only to look up and see Shiro leaving the room.

“Oh Shiro! You just missed them; I saw them heading off to the sleeping quarters. Something about…forgetting something or another? They said they’d meet you in the mess hall.” 

“Got it. You always show up right when I need you.” And with a peck on the cheek and the second thank you of the day, Shiro treaded off towards the mess hall.

_I’m really sorry, Takashi._ Curtis felt a bit bad about all of this but… he knew it would be a better ending and didn’t really have time to wallow over his little white lies. 

The afternoon faded into evening. Curtis sent him every which way: the ship deck, the meeting room, his office, another meeting room… possibly his office a second time? There was no doubt Shiro was beginning to show doubts, confusion, or possible minor frustration – and he was running of locations. He was worried he was catching on. How could he not infer something strange was going on here? If this went on anything longer, Curtis would have permanently furrowed brows. He needed an update. And now. 

And almost as if on command, his mini communications pad in his back pocket had signaled a tone for an incoming call. He looked at the caller ID and relief made its way onto his face. 

“Oh Lance, thank goodness! I can’t do this any longer. I’ve sent him everywhere I could think of and I’m pretty sure I sent him to the same place twice. He’s running around in circles and I…”

“Woah Curtis, calm down bud. I promise it’s okay. Honestly, the guy will thank you three thousand for the night he’s about to get. Plus, Shiro could never stay made at you. But anyways: It’s ready. You can call it quits and drag his butt over here now. We are all here already too. Only one’s missing are you and Shiro. Right! So, see you here!” 

Click. Beep. Beep. Beep.

As quick as lighting, Lance had called and hung up. But Curtis was finally free of this task and he’d done it. He really had managed to keep Shiro away from the common room. Giddy with the thoughts of the event to come, he nearly ran off to find Shiro. 

He located him, looking rather worn out. Curtis sped up down the hall and shouted, “Takashi!” He took his hand and started walking. 

“Curtis?? What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No nothing is wrong. Not one bit!” 

“Where are we going? Really, I need to find Krolia or Keith… Every time I get to the destination you gave me, poof! I literally just miss them every time…” He sighs. 

With a light laugh and a loving squeeze of his hand Curtis continues to pull him onward. “That’s just it, Takashi. We’re going to where they are. To where everyone is right now.” A bright smile adorned his face and his eyes were most definitely gleaming.

“Okay I don’t know what’s going on here, Curt, but slow down a bit, love.”

Curtis only shook his head and they finally found themselves in front of the double doors of the common room. He took Shiro’s hand and placed it on one door and placed his own hand on the other. With a glance in Shiro’s direction and a nod, he pushed open the door and Shiro did the same. What they walked into was something neither of them could have imagined. A slew of “Merry Christmas” tidings were thrown their way from the crew as they walked further into the room. They stopped in front of what looked to be a brightly lit tree, covered in fluffy twine, lights, and various shells and knickknacks. It was makeshift, but it was beautiful in its own way. All that mattered it what went into it, and that it was surrounded by the closest family in the galaxy right now. 

Curtis turned to Shiro, “Surprise.” 

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, and gave a small sigh, before turning to face Curtis with a smirk. 

“This is why I was running around all day? You sent me off on the world’s most confusing treasure hunt.”

Coran shot out from the crowd, “Did you catch any geese?” _Guess he didn’t quite understand the meaning of “a wild goose chase”._

“I wanted to give you the best Christmas you’ve had in a while… you deserve it.” He got a little nervous and felt kind of bad about putting him through the wringer all afternoon. 

Shiro reached over to rest his palm on Curtis’s cheek.

“You’re a sly one Curt, I’ll give you that” he said with a smile, “but I love it. It’s amazing… Thank you.” Shiro leaned in and kissed him, following it up with a side hug, so they could cuddle and check out the festivities and decorations laid out around the room. 

They sung a few songs and walked around, just talking with friends and colleagues. All the treats and food Hunk had prepared for everyone, was fantastic. With happy hearts and full stomachs people started coming together to exchange gifts or small things people had put together. They were flying through space after all, and trips to the space mall were few, but the thought was what counted. 

A present! Shoot! Curtis had been so caught up with the idea of keeping Shiro out of the loop that he hadn’t even realized he forgot to get him a present. He’d had weeks for this, though, and he sighed at his own misgivings. 

“I’m sorry Takashi… I forgot all about a present.” 

Shiro pulled away, but only to grasp both his hands in his own and pull them to his lips. 

“Hey this was the best Christmas I’ve _ever_ had. And besides… you’re the best present I’ve ever gotten. I don’t need anything else.” 

His words mirrored his own deep thoughts. It nearly brought him to tears, and just as one slid softly down his cheek, Shiro brought them into a warm embrace. 

“Merry Christmas Curtis.”

Curtis was nearly full on crying into his arms, but they were tears of overflowing joy and love. How could he have gotten so lucky. Yeah, seriously, Merry Christmas Curtis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was super fun. I went back and forth between choosing valentine's day and Christmas and finally decided I could do some more with the latter. Once I began writing, I was glad I chose it because the ideas kept flowing and it led to my longest chapter yet. I did have the fun chance to explore Curtis's personality and POV, I only hope I did him justice. I hope you enjoyed and I wish for many more holidays to be had with them. Thanks again to all of you still sticking with me on these updates! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5.. Until Day 6, then!


	6. First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wants to sleep alone right? Well, luckily Shiro and Curtis have each other and the cuddles and fluff couldn't get any cuter. Shiro wakes up to a rare nightmare and remembers the reason he considers them rare now in the first place. Within each other's embrace, this power couple finds safety and peaceful slumbers.

Lifting his hands, he rubbed his tired and strained eyes. He’d once again woken up from a night terror. The closer they got to Honerva, the more his past would resurface in dreams to shake him from peaceful sleep. He was sitting up in bed when he’d heard shifting behind him. 

“Hey… Bad dream again?”

He’d woken Curtis up with his stirring and heavy breathing… again.

“Yeah. But it’s okay, you’d should go back to sleep. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow with that MFE meeting and intergalactic communications call with Allura.”

“We’ve got a busy day tomorrow. You have just as many things going on. I’m fine but… you wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really… but I should. I haven’t had one this bad for a while now. Not since the first time you fell asleep in my arms.”

He didn’t force him to speak up about his dream. He just left the pause out in the open for Shiro to decide if he was willing to talk it over right now. But Curtis smiled. He didn’t say anything but Shiro knew he was thinking of the exact same thing: the first time the two of them slept through the entire night together. 

~ … ~

_A knock at his bed room door shook him out of his thoughts and he finally stopped pacing. He walked over to the door and opened up. But he was surprised to see who it was, especially considering how late it was. There Curtis was, standing out in the hallway in a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt. Looking… tired… completely exhausted and a bit… scared? Had he been crying?_

_  
_

_“Hey,” Shiro spoke softly but not before pulling him inside and wrapping his arms around him tight, the door still open to the hallway. “What’s wrong love?” Shiro asked as he stroked Curtis’s soft, brown locks. He’d never seen Curtis like this before… But instead of any words, Shiro got an answer of a soft wet feeling, piling up on the chest of his tank. Curtis really had been crying. Shiro’s heart squeezed. He didn’t want to see Curtis like this. He reached behind their embrace and shut the door with his hand. Picking Curtis up lightly, he wrapped his legs around his own waist and carried him to his bed. He didn’t try to ask again what had happened. Instead, he just sat on the bed with him in his lap. They laid together like that for a long while, Shiro merely rubbing calming circles into his back and switching to stroke his neck and hair. When Curtis stilled, and the sound of muffled cries quieted, Shiro reached down to lift Curtis’s neck up to look at him. His eyes were red, and he proceeded to kiss the remaining tears away from the corners of his lover’s eyes._

_“Hey…” He said before leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You want to tell me what happened?” Shiro moved the palm of his hand to Curtis’s cheek and he preciously leaned into his touch. He opened his mouth but then closed it, almost unable to speak. But he finally gathered the strength and said:_

_“I had a dream. I’d been having these nightmares… after the day the Sendak attacked Earth. But they’d stopped after you and the others came back and won the war, so I thought they were gone… Except tonight, I…”_

_“Shhh…” Shiro knew exactly what it was like to go through an event such as that and fight the fear back that all but swallowed you whole if you stopped for just a second to breathe._

_“I’ve got you now, Curt. I know what you’re going through… I don’t need details. Just rest… I’ll keep you safe while you sleep.”_

_Curtis managed a nod and Shiro moved them into a more comfortable position. As he laid on his back, he just listened to Curtis’s breathing calm down, and finally come to a slow timing as he drifted off to sleep on his chest. Shiro thought he’d be up all night – unable to fall asleep most nights or waking up to bad dreams – but he was actually having trouble keeping his eyes open. As his eyes closed shut and his breathing slowed in failing attempts to keep awake, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in such a long time…_

~ … ~ 

After that night though, neither of them had gone through trouble sleeping so long as they were together, so tonight was a rare occurrence. 

Curtis got up and scooted himself into his lap. He moved under and looked up at Shiro looking down. This got Shiro laughing.

“Well, everything’s all right now… I’ve got you watching over me while I sleep.”

“And I’ve got you too, Takashi.”

They closed the distance and fell into a kiss full of love, both of them filled so with so much warmth and happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully, the next one will make up for it! But excitedly, I made Day 7 - the free day - a continuation of this first night, because much more happens after that passionate kiss. Prepare yourselves for my first ever trial smut writing in day 7 - "First Time ~". Thanks again for the kudos, reads, and comments. They push me further and I'm so glad I have caught up and will be able to finally give you all day 7 actually on day 7! :D


	7. Free Day: First Time ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as a continuation of Day 6: First Night, our two love birds finally get intimate as their pure love overflows into something more. A kind of more that they are both finally ready for and whole heartedly express their feelings through.

Shiro pulled back from their kiss, a heady string of saliva dripping from his lips, connecting him endlessly to Curtis. Both of them were breathing heavy and the look in the azure eyes so close in front of him was intoxicating. There had been nights just like this, waking up to a nightmare, just to have one hold the other till they fell peacefully back into slumber. Except this time felt different… This time Shiro was nowhere near tired and there was this electric feeling racing through his blood. It wasn’t the first time he thought about wanting more than a kiss… but it was the first time it felt like the right time for ‘more’. Curtis answered his hidden thoughts with his own passion, and dove in for another deep kiss, almost in agreement with the look Shiro knew must’ve been gleaming in his grey orbs. Shiro full well accepted the overwhelming advances. They began to escalate, mirroring the increasing high Shiro was riding each kiss that deepened and each touch where hands explored barren skin. There was finally a proper break between them and as they backed up, refusing to pull away more than an inch, they caught their breath. They stared at each other, lost in mirrored eyes…

“Curtis…” 

His response nearly broke his resolve, as Curtis drew his fingertips ever so slowly across his upper exposed thigh, on the rim of his sleep shorts. 

“Do you…?” 

_What did he want to ask? Well of course he needed to confirm whatever this tingly feeling between them was and what they wanted it to intensify into. But if the answer was no? They’d skimmed the topic of sex before… both of them coming to the conclusion that waiting was for the best and that neither of them was ready just yet. But was anyone ever ready? And could ready be now? What other confirmation did Shiro need to ponder when he already knew he would give Curtis everything, and that he wanted everything Curtis had to offer in return?_

It appeared Curtis was either in the same state of wondering or that he knew entirely was Shiro was asking because his face was entirely crimson; which was saying something considering the only light source came from the two beside windows giving frame to that of the expansive darkness of space, speckled only with a few distant stars. 

“I want it… I want you,” was all Shiro needed to hear from those beautiful lips as Curtis took his hands and interlaced their fingers. 

Shiro squeezed back and leaned in to the side of Curtis’s ear, “I want you too…” 

Following the passionate outcry from their hearts, they let things fall and click into place. Everything felt so right in this moment. Shiro tilted his head and traded between feather light kisses and little nudges as he trailed down Curtis’s jaw, to his neck, and ending at his collar bones. His hands timidly found their way to the hem of Curtis’s tank, and Curtis in return placed his hands on top in acceptance, as the small piece of cloth was tossed on the floor to reveal the expanse of his chest. Shiro wasted little time – glances were nice though – and moved to touch his abs, gliding up, and resting on his pectorals. Shiro had seen Curtis at the gym, their routines molding together when they started dating, so he knew full well what his regimen was. But getting to touch and feel the results was a whole other experience. A whole other privilege that Shiro was most certainly reveling in at the moment, even more so at each hitch of breath and slight slip of the tongue Curtis was giving him as he felt every dip and curve of his toned muscles. Feeling even a bit brave, Shiro grasped and kneaded into his pecs before giving up all reason and leaning in to bring one into his mouth. His skin was velvet under his tongue and Curtis’s light moans were music to his ears, leading him on to more daring acts. He took his nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, ending with a light nip at the hardening bud, which gave response with a hand tightly wound into his white locks, pulling him ever closer. It was motivating, knowing Curtis was responding, and feeling good because it was Shiro doing this to him. He moved over, giving the same loving attention to the other side. _No stone left unturned… He couldn’t get anywhere near enough of him…_ He glanced up and Curtis’s blissed out expression sent waves of pride and pleasure through his body. _God he was so damn alluring…_

He stopped and met face to face: “Good?” 

“God, yes.” 

Shiro sighed into a smile, relieved to hear it from him directly. But he was greeted with bold hands as Curtis fumbled with the task of removing Shiro’s own shirt. He leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before saving him the trouble and just ripping his shirt quickly over his head, where it joined the tank on the floor. He just waited, and let Curtis gather his thoughts. He was nervous now, more exposed then he’d been in a long time. But there was no disgust in the ocean waters that scanned his wide chest, only a mixture of sadness and lust fighting back and forth between flickering glances. Rarely enough had he really sat down and thought about the fact that he’d been moved consciously into a newer body than the last. New scars adorned his chest, arms, and legs, but scars still none the less. 

“Do they ever… hurt?” He asked as his fingers gently touched the scar on his left side.

“No. But they don’t look nice…”

“...I think they’re hot…”

Shiro would’ve laughed had he not been struck speechless and instead a large blushed worked its way from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. They were honestly one of things he’d been most worried about when he turned the idea of being intimate over and over in his mind. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. This one.” Curtis leaned in to kiss at the slight pink streak laid across his bicep. “And this one.” He worked his way down to his sternum to a wider, red groove etched there. “And this one,” moving ever further to meet his lips with the matching three claw marks that adorned his abs off to one side. Each little kiss made him tense, but with the next, he began to relax, and his breath grew heavy. He loved the feel of Curtis’s lips on his skin and the way his heated breath flew gently across his warming body. He let out small, breathy gasps with each new scar Curtis found and gave attention. 

Curtis placed both his hands on Shiro’s cheeks, “I love you Takashi. All of you.”

Shiro touched his forehead to his, “I love you too Curtis.”

Shiro’s mind wandered a little out of focus to put him at a cross road… _What should he do next? Of course, he knew what to do but… and he was fine either way… but…_

“Curtis…” He looked up. “Did you want me to…” and as he’d done many times before, he answered his question before he could finish.

“I already said. Right now, for tonight, I want you.” 

Shiro steeled his resolve and declared that he would die at this man’s feet. But first, he would give him what he wanted… what Shiro wanted. _And what he would give back so long as universe didn’t somehow decide to ruin their first night._ He continued to grace and wander the depths of Curtis’s body. Somewhere in time, Shiro had managed to remove Curtis’s shorts and boxers, only to in return clumsily remove his own with some extra help. It was soft and removed, like in this moment there was only the two of them and time had stopped for their love. There was little shyness in the air, feeling comfortable with each other, but they were still feeling the newness of being completely naked in front of the other. Curtis was gorgeous, more than that, and damn the dictionary for not having a proper term just for how sexy and perfect he was in his eyes.

Curtis looked temptingly laid out just for him on the bed. And apparently those words had flown on out his mouth in the unconscious release on the flood gates of his mind, because Curtis had turned his head and wrapped his arm around his face. Shiro grabbed at it quickly to pull it away.

“Yes. You are sexy, beautiful, perfect… You’re everything. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to get my hands on such a steal.”

“I should be the one saying that,” he mumbled back. 

He would show him just how much he found those words alluring and how much he meant what he said. Shiro moved and took Curtis’s hard shaft into his hands. He gently stroked it finding praise in the precum forming at the tip. He leaned over then and opened his mouth to gently lick at the small bud forming. 

“Shi – !”

Before he could even say his name, he took his length into his mouth. Curtis let out a gorgeous moan and it urged Shiro to move deeper down the shaft. It was nearly touching the back of his mouth when he pulled back and then followed with a quick push back down. He stroked him off as he pulled back and sucked gently as he went down on him. It was amazing, and Shiro was loving his reactions, getting harder from the moans and slight twitches that had Shiro holding down his thighs. He would take his time, oh so slowly with him. He would put his whole heart into giving him pleasure and prepping him tenderly. Shiro pulled back, in disagreement with the hands lost in ecstasy that tried to push him back. Not to worry though, he wouldn’t stop giving him anything in this moment, and instead pulled him easily into his lap, tilted slightly up on his back. With wide eyes, as Curtis realized his next intent, Shiro bent down and met his tongue with the enticing rim of his ass. Shiro began to move his tongue in a circular motion, attempting to loosen up and lubricate the area. He paused for a moment, a soft whine leaving caramel lips, to lean slightly over the bed side to open up a drawer, before joining him back in the same position. 

“Where did you – ?” 

With a pop of the cap, he rubbed the liquid between his hands to warm it up, before rubbing gently between his toned cheeks. Who knows if that question would ever be answered though, because as soon as Shiro pushed one finger into him, he stopped and forgot to continue the sentence. His head dropped back, and he was occupied with the feeling of Shiro’s finger. He was tight and his insides gripped at the minor digit. But Curtis loosened up, leading Shiro to insert a second finger. He moved between beckoning movements and scissoring before Curtis cried out in a way that made his own dick ache. He’d found his good spot and tried to memorize it as he added yet another finger. Shiro wasn’t small by any means and he would no doubt make sure Curtis was fully ready. Which was tough when Curtis started calling out his name in heated tones and gripping at his wrist that fingered him.

“Shiro~!... Taka – shi!... Fu – !” 

Shiro almost couldn’t wait but luckily by the time his resolve almost broke, Curtis finally felt loose enough. He removed his fingers and replaced it by lining up his hard cock with Curtis’s entrance. He rested his hands astride Curtis’s head down on the bed and looked at him as Curtis stilled.

 _Shit._ “Curt, I don’t have…” 

“S’fine.” 

“...You sure?” 

“…Yeah.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them back up.

“Ready?”

Curtis nodded again and buried his head into Shiro’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. With approval, Shiro gently guided himself into the tight warmth, and Curtis gasped, the heat of his breath upon Shiro’s neck. He took it in increments and let Curtis gradually relax around him as he pushed in deeper. 

“Takashi!” Curtis cried out into his ear as he finally rested, completely connected with him. 

“Yes, my love. …God you feel so good.” But he let out a slew of curses as Curtis responded to the praise by tightening up. 

“Relax Curt! …That’s it… You okay?” Their eyes finally met.

“Yeah… Nn… You’re big…filling me up.” _God if that wasn’t the sexiest endorphin-hazy thing he could’ve possibly said in this moment._

Shiro couldn’t resist now, and he began to slide out of Curtis before gently thrusting back in. The sound of skin slapping filled the room, joined by heavy breathing, and pleasure-laced moans. Curtis even went as far as to cry out for more and Shiro increased the pace, thrusting deep and hard into him. He was surrounded in him and he couldn’t get enough. They both began to climb to their peaks…

“Shiro, I’m – “ 

“Me too – “

Curtis cried out as he came hard, tightening around Shiro’s cock and wrapping his legs tightly around his back. Shiro managed to keep thrusting as he rode out his high. But as he was just about to pull out, on the edge of cumming now after, but Curtis tightened his hold.

“Don’t. I want you.” 

Shiro needed no translation and was happy to oblige. He climaxed within the tight folds of Curtis’s ass and came deep inside him. He collapsed on his forearms and held himself barely upright over Curtis. He laid his head down on his collar and tried to catch his breath. Once he regained enough strength, he lifted his head and was met with a deep passionate kiss from Curtis. It was slow and drawn out, and neither of them really let go till they needed air again. 

He was met with a flawless smile. Shiro smiled back just the same. 

Shiro pulled slowly out of Curtis, with a hitched breath leaving both their lips, as his seed dribbled out and onto the bed. It was pride that filled his chest, thinking that Curtis was his, as he watched it pool around his ass. The sight was tempting, almost enough for more. Except he got up and came back with a damp towel and started gently pawing at Curtis’s skin to clean him up. They had both been tired before, but even in their sleeplessness, the two of them just relaxed and Curtis continued to hum in agreement as Shiro moved the towel around. He got up and put the towel back, bringing now a class of water to Curtis as he gently sat him up and pulled his back to rest on his chest. 

“How are you?” Shiro asked as Curtis took a sip of the water.

“M’good. Really good… You’re really good.” 

Shiro giggled and nudged his nose into his neck, “Thank you.” His conveyed his true feelings, thanking him for more than just the compliment. The two of them were definitely ready to doze off though, and for Curtis’s sake, he put the water glass – after taking a sip for himself- and set it safely on the nearby table. He pushed them both to lay down and pulled the covers gently over them. 

“I love you Takashi…”

Shiro kissed the top of his head, “I love you to Curtis.”

Laying on their sides, Shiro slept through the night as the big spoon, cuddling Curtis as they both slept the best night ever, and had the most beautiful dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow so this actually ended up being longer than I thought it would even get. I actually think I could've maybe wrote more? I don't know. But! I've never wrote smut/ nsfw before so this is also a first for me too! I hope you enjoy this steamy, fluffy chapter and have enjoyed the writings thus far. Thanks so much for such a good week and this was such a fun time. Thanks to all the readers, and I finally posted all of them and just in time!  
> P.S. I am actually going to post some stories in the future! I have started a VLD Dance AU along with a second VLD story I plan on beginning here soon, now that summer has started. If you're interested please join me in these two new stories!


End file.
